1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe connection having a metallic clamping ring which, for the purpose of connecting two metallic pipes that have been inserted one into the other, can be pushed axially onto the pipe that lies on the outside, whereby the clamping ring, on its inside,
a) has an entry segment that narrows radially and conically, counter to the push-on direction,
b) has an end segment that narrows radially and conically, counter to the push-on direction, which segment brings about radial compression of the pipes, in the assembled position, and
c) has a center segment disposed between entry segment and end segment.
2. The Prior Art
Such a pipe connection is known from the German patent DE 38 37 359 C2.
Pipe connections of the present type serve to mechanically connect two metallic pipes with one another and, at the same time, to seal this connection. For this purpose, the pipes are inserted one into the other, and braced together by means of axially pushing on the clamping ring. So that the pipes can be inserted one into the other, the pipe lying on the outside must have a greater inside diameter than the outside diameter of the inner pipe. Fundamentally, it is therefore possible to either join two pipes having different rated diameters, or to join two pipes having the same diameter, whereby the end segment of one pipe must be widened in the region of the connection.
The previously known pipe connection according to the cited patent has proven itself in excellent manner in most cases of application. However, it has turned out that in two specific cases of application, the mechanical strength of the previously known connection requires improvement: for one thing, the torsion strength and tensile strength of the connection of two pipes made of a softer, less elastic metal such as a soft aluminum alloy, for example, is unsatisfactory; for another thing, in the case of steel pipes to which a high internal pressure is applied, a reduction in the holding forces is observed.